


Just Like Heaven

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Si era voltato ma non aveva avuto la forza di alzarsi in piedi osservando il ragazzo con la tuta della scuderia. "Non so davvero di che cosa stai parlando ne perché mai qualcuno stia fingendo con te che non esisti" 'accidenti deve essere uno squilibrato e come se non bastasse non vedo nessuno che possa aiutarmi.'"Si certo come no" si volta e si guarda attorno notando la pista "ho come la sensazione che qualcosa non vada sai?""Oh ma davvero?" Si schiarisce appena la gola vedendolo voltare verso di se "in ogni caso si può sapere chi sei?""Io mi chiamo Nico! Nico Rosberg per l'esattezza, e tu saresti?""Io mi chiamo Lewis Hamilton e credimi non ho la più pallida idea del perché tu pensi che questa macchina sia tua ma non lo è, o almeno mi hanno assicurato che questa è mia."Lewis incontrerà un ragazzo che nessun altro può vedere. Buona lettura <3
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Heaven

Era appena entrato nel mondo della formula una, era stato ingaggiato da un team molto forte, quello della Mercedes, non vedeva l'ora di mostrare a tutti che questa opportunità se la meritava in pieno. Avevano appena passato un ottima sessione di test e adesso stava sistemando la propria macchina, ne era così orgoglioso e voleva fare in modo che rendesse sempre al massimo.

"HEY! QUESTA E' LA MIA MACCHINA, SI PUO' SAPERE CHE COSA LE HAI FATTO? E PERCHE' LE HAI CAMBIATO IL NUMERO? A ME PIACE IL SEI."

Dallo spavento di sentire una voce, quando tutti erano ormai sicuramente andati via, batte la testa contro il muro a cui si era avvicinato per posare i vari attrezzi "come scusami?"

"ADESSO NON FINGERE DI NON AVERMI SENTITO O ALMENO DOVREI DIRE CHE, PALESEMENTE, HAI FALLITO" sospira e passa una mano fra i capelli "non capisco perché ma i miei meccanici non mi ascoltano e fingono che io nemmeno ci sia e oggi scopro che hanno dato la mia macchina, il mio camper... Insomma tutto a te?"

Si era voltato ma non aveva avuto la forza di alzarsi in piedi osservando il ragazzo con la tuta della scuderia. "Non so davvero di che cosa stai parlando ne perché mai qualcuno stia fingendo con te che non esisti" 'accidenti deve essere uno squilibrato e come se non bastasse non vedo nessuno che possa aiutarmi.'

"Si certo come no" si volta e si guarda attorno notando la pista "ho come la sensazione che qualcosa non vada sai?"

"Oh ma davvero?" Si schiarisce appena la gola vedendolo voltare verso di se "in ogni caso si può sapere chi sei?"

"Io mi chiamo Nico! Nico Rosberg per l'esattezza, e tu saresti?"

"Io mi chiamo Lewis Hamilton e credimi non ho la più pallida idea del perché tu pensi che questa macchina sia tua ma non lo è, o almeno mi hanno assicurato che questa è mia."

"Lewis?" Lo vede voltarsi e accenna appena un sorriso inquieto "con... Chi stai parlando scusa?"

"C- come?"

"Bhe mi era sembrato di sentire che stavi parlando con qualcuno, ma forse mi sono sbagliato?"

"Vuol dire che tu... Tu non lo..." Nota il suo volto che ora diventava decisamente preoccupato "ah no amico non temere, sai io sono abituato semplicemente a parlottare fra me e me." Si alza asciugando le mani dal grasso che aveva usato e poi gli stringe la mano "comunque piacere, sei Sebastian giusto?"

"Si sono io!" Sorride e gli stringe la mano " so che anche tu sei qui per il primo anno non è vero?"

"Si e mi sento così nervoso."

"Non devi, alla fine noi dobbiamo mostrare che non si sono sbagliati."

"Senza dubbio" sorride voltando appena lo sguardo notando che quel ragazzo si era avvicinato a loro.

"Allora non mi vede eh?" Cerca di colpirlo e nota che passa attraverso "oh, a quanto pare non volevano ignorarmi, ma io non sono più presente o almeno non fisicamente." Alza le spalle e storce appena le labbra e il naso pensieroso.

'Un fantasma? Quello era un fantasma?!'

"Ohi ma mi senti?" Scoppia a ridere "cosa stai osservando di così interessante allora?"

"Oh scusami, pensavo solo che è molto tardi e comincio ad avere una certa fame."

"Allora accetta il mio invito e vieni a mangiare qualcosa con me no?" Sorride e si avvia fuori dai box.

"Arrivo, prendo solo la mia giacca" accenna un sorriso e si avvia al tavolino li vicino prendendo le sue cose e sentendo ancora Nico.

"Adesso mi ignori anche tu? Oppure hai paura di me?"

"Non è che non ne avessi già prima ma almeno so che non mi puoi fare nulla di male" lo guarda "non sai perché sei qui? Insomma è evidente che tu sia... Morto, no?"

"Oh, io penso di si, ma vedi non lo so perché diamine sono qui, non me lo ricordo."

"E nemmeno come è successo?"

"No assolutamente, o pensi che ti avrei incolpato?"

"Giustamente" sospira e lo guarda "bhe amico io devo andare quindi... Ciao" si avvia e trova l'altro ragazzo fuori accennando un sorriso e andando nel locale che consigliava.

Stavano passando una bella serata se non fosse stato per lui, non poteva crederci alla fine lo aveva seguito e nonostante avesse cercato di mimargli di andarsene aveva fatto il finto tonto impicciandosi di cose che non lo riguardavano.

"Allora Lewis, sei solo qui?" Stava mangiando qualcosa di leggero perché entrambi sapevano che con i test imminenti non potevano esagerare.

"Si ho preso una camera e appena finito tornerò a Monaco."

"Tu abiti a Monaco?" Si avvicina nuovamente ai due notando che Lewis lo aveva appena degnato di un'occhiata senza nemmeno rispondere. "Mmmh, vero, non puoi parlare con me perché lui ti prenderebbe per matto e non sarebbe il solo." Si guarda attorno "guarda come è ben gremita la sala, sarebbe un maledetto errore "vede Sebastian alzarsi per andare a pagare il conto a quanto pareva "ma come è gentile."

"Perché non mi lasci in pace?" Si volta leggermente arrabbiato ma cerca di mantenere il tono il più basso possibile "senti, mi dispiace per tutto quello che sicuramente hai passato ma io non posso fare nulla ok?"

"Sei l'unico a potermi vedere e sentire, deve esserci un perché."

"No, sono semplicemente sfortunato, come al solito del resto."

"Io non penso che tu lo sia" continua a guardare la sala "sai, anche io abitavo a Monaco.

"Ma non mi dire" sospira e poi sorride vedendo l'altro tornare e Nico sparire, si guarda attorno sentendosi quasi un mostro per come lo aveva trattato, forse anche lui era spaventato e chi non lo sarebbe stato nel sapere di essere morto e bloccato ancora sulla terra?

"Hey tutto bene?"

Lo guarda confuso e poi sorride annuendo "si solo stanchezza, è stato un giorno molto pieno."

"Si anche per me" ride e poi gli indica di andare "forza così ci possiamo rilassare un po' per gli ultimi test di domani, che cosa ne pensi?"

"penso che non potevi avere idea migliore" fra altre risate e saluti alla fine si era buttato sul letto massaggiandosi il volto, si sentiva realmente a pezzi.

"Dovresti almeno lavarti, cambiarti e solo dopo metterti a letto."

"Oddio ma sei ancora tu" si mette a sedere sentendosi a disagio "questa è una camera privata."

"Allora perché non chiami qualcuno per farmi buttare fuori mmh?" Sorride e inclina appena la testa "ops, non puoi perché non mi vedono."

"Sei una persecuzione" si alza e prende dei vestiti puliti per andare a farsi una bella doccia calda per calmarsi.

"Allora che intenzioni hai?" Si stava frizionando i capelli soffermandosi nel vederlo seduto sul letto mentre guardava fuori dall'ampia vetrata, sembrava così pensieroso mentre solo la luce della luna lo illuminava. Non doveva davvero essere facile anche se delle volte gli sembrava che si divertisse per la situazione "Nico?"

"Lo guarda e poi si rivolta con un'aria quasi scioccata" ma non ti hanno insegnato che si mette anche la maglietta?"

Lo guarda perplesso per poi notare il suo modo di vestire e scuote la testa "qui per quanto mi riguarda io dovrei dormirci da solo sai? Si sfila anche i pantaloni vedendolo voltarsi di schiena "oh andiamo manco fossi nudo e peggio ancora nemmeno tu fossi una donna." Si mette a letto sospirando nel sentire come erano morbide quelle coperte.

"Bhe non sono uno che si spoglia così volentieri con altri" sospira e lo vede sotto le coperte "non hai freddo?"

"No, altrimenti starei vestito, per ora sai cosa sono? Solo molto, molto, moooolto stanco, ok?"

"Messaggio recepito" sbuffa "dormi bene Lewis" si avvia per uscire dalla camera da letto.

"Si dimentica anche di poter scomparire" sospira e prende sonno molto velocemente, peccato che quando sente la sua voce gli sembra di non aver dormito nemmeno per cinque minuti. "Nico, Dio mio ma che cazzo vuoi da me, perché non sparisci una volta per sempre?" Si preme il cuscino sulla testa.

"Devi alzarti, stanno bussando alla tua porta" lo vede scattare in piedi soddisfatto dell'ansia che aveva adesso addosso.

"Ma che ore sono" cerca il cellulare prima di sentirlo.

"Sono le sei Lewis."

"Del mattino?"

"Ma cosa stai dicendo? Svegliaaaa, sei connesso?"

"Ma sta zitto" butta le coperte di lato e sente bussare più forte "si, si sto arrivando, un minuto" cerca dei vestiti puliti "maledizione almeno il tempo di mettere una maglietta."

"Maglietta e un paio di pantaloni magari."

"Nico basta, non ne posso più" lo guarda esasperato ma non era arrabbiato e si veste andando ad aprire immediatamente la porta.

Alla fine i test non stavano andando molto bene e non sapeva che cosa fare ne come modificare la macchina per avere quel po' di velocità in più.

"Aumenta la stabilità."

"Così la renderò pesante e cerco il contrario."

"Ascoltami" il suo tono era esasperante, non sopportava non essere ascoltato "sentimi bene, dovresti dare ascolto a chi ha fatto questo prima di te no?"

"Non ti ricordi nulla quindi mi dici come mai pensi di saperne di più?"

"Ma provaci no?"

"Se la cosa fallisce è di me che loro dubiteranno" stringe appena un pugno nel vedere un meccanico avvicinarsi e chiedergli cosa stava chiedendo "io stavo solo dicendo che... Dovremmo a malapena aumentare la stabilità."

"Ok allora adesso proviamo quello che hai detto."

Una volta sceso in macchina nota una maggiore aderenza ma, stranamente, invece di rallentarlo gli fa prendere sicurezza e riesce a porsi come primo nelle prove. "Wow non posso crederci ahahah" esce dall'auto sapendo di poter tornare a casa orgoglioso di se stesso ma non solo "grazie" lo sussurra appena prima di ringraziare i suoi meccanici con euforia sentendosi compiacere prima di andare in hotel per prepararsi e tornare a Monaco.

"Non ci posso credere... Mi hai seguito persino qui?" Lo vede ignorarlo mentre salivano le scali e lo vede soffermarsi nell'appartamento difronte.

"Questa era casa mia..."

"Cosa?" Guarda la porta e poi lo vede entrare "Nico! Nico vieni subito qui" lo sussurra esasperato prima di prendere le chiavi ed entrare in casa vedendolo ricomparire diversi minuti dopo.

"Ci sono mie foto... E di altre persone, sembra che io non fossi solo, ma non capisco cosa sia successo e se sono morto perché mai nessuno ha preso le mie cose da li? Forse non importa a nessuno?"

"Nico" si mette a sedere scuotendo appena la testa "io non lo so ok? Non lo posso sapere anche se mi piacerebbe." Lo vede annuire e avviarsi alla porta "dove stai andando?"

"A casa mia no?"

"Ma che cosa dici, e a che pro comunque?" Lo guarda e lo raggiunge incrociando le braccia.

"Bhe perché devo stare qui eh? Non mi puoi sopportare e io sono al posto più vicino che ricordo come casa" sospira e scompare.

"Nico?" Esce e inizia a bussare "Nico per favore puoi venire fuori?"

"Signorino."

Si volta e vede una signora anziana che gli sorride con gli occhi lucidi "si?"

"E' inutile, purtroppo, bussare a quella porta, non le aprirà mai" si avvicina a lui "purtroppo il ragazzo che era qui ha avuto un incidente mesi fa e non so dove sia ma dovrebbe essere in ospedale."

"Ospedale?" La guarda tristemente ma almeno doveva dire che la notizia che non fosse morto non era del tutto negativa no? La vede salutare e fa lo stesso vedendo Nico dietro di lui "mi dispiace molto."

"Adesso mi ricordo tutto sai?" Accenna appena un sorriso "stavo duellando durante un gran premio e poi sono stato urtato con forza e la mia macchina, dopo varie capriole, si è schiantata contro le barriere... Ricordo appena le urla e poi nulla più."

"E ti sei svegliato solo dopo? Nel senso... Eri con la scuderia?"

"Ricordavo direttamente di essere stato sempre li e nulla di più, oltre il mio nome e alcune meccaniche" nota la sua mano, sembrava volerlo accarezzare ma non era possibile, però il gesto lo rincuora. "So che non posso dormire, ma ti spiace se mi metto sul letto vicino a te?"

"Certo che puoi" si avvia in casa e si stende con lui mordendosi il labbro accennando appena un sorriso e sentendo il cellulare alzandosi a rispondere. "Oh Seb, sei tu?" Vede Nico alzarsi e allontanarsi appena "Nico..."

"Nico?"

"No... No scusa, stavo solo leggendo una cosa" accende il pc e controlla ma tutte le informazioni sembravano private "dannazione..."

"Capisco, in ogni caso volevo chiederti se appena torniamo per la gara ti va di bere qualcosa."

"Certo, più che volentieri amico" dopo i saluti riaggancia e lo vede "non vuoi tornare qui?"

"No, non preoccuparti" sorride e lo guarda "e in ogni caso sai io non so nemmeno se... Devo restare, insomma non puoi fare nulla per me, non è giusto darti fastidio inutilmente."

"Non mi dai fastidio... Aspetta almeno..." Accede immediatamente al menù chiamando il suo capo scuderia chiedendo scusa per l'orario appena risponde. "Senti Toto... Volevo solo sapere di Nico."

"Nico? Come mai ti interessa?"

"Bhe so che era il ragazzo prima di me e quindi bhe... Volevo solo sapere, ecco, che cosa gli era successo."

"Non sarebbero affari tuoi comunque, bhe vedi Nico ha avuto un bruttissimo incidente e dopo alcune settimane è stato trasferito all'ospedale di Monaco."

"Davvero? Quale?" Prende l'indirizzo e annuisce "ok allora io vado adesso, scusami ancora e passa una buona nottata.

"Che cosa hai saputo?" Lo vede riagganciare e sorridere "domani andremo a vedere come te la passi."

Il mattino dopo raggiungono l'ospedale e lo vede, li nel letto senza nessuna vera espressione e così pallido, se pensava al ragazzo che aveva conosciuto non si avvicinava per nulla a quello stato di calma. "Sei tu" si avvicina e lo accarezza piano sulla mano vedendolo guardarsi poi l'arto "hai sentito il mio tocco?"

"Si, cioè... Non proprio, era più un calore" si vede e si avvicina al suo corpo sedendosi vicino "sembro mal messo" prova a toccare la sua mano ma non avverte nulla "pensi che ci sia un modo per... Entrare?"

"Io questo non lo so" alza le spalle "prova come nei film... Stenditi e vedi se succede qualcosa" lo vede eseguire ma poi alzarsi nuovamente a sedere e voltarsi per vedere ancora il suo corpo immobile.

"Non ha funzionato proprio bene vero?"

"No, oserei dire di no..."

"E tu chi sei?"

Sussulta e si volta immediatamente vedendo una donna di mezz'età molto bella "salve, io sono un collega di Nico."

"Oh capisco, sorride dolcemente e si avvicina sistemando i fiori nel vaso" sai, molti sono venuti in questi sei mesi, e ne siamo felice... So come veniva chiamato"si avvicina al figlio e lo accarezza sul volto "il robot" lo guarda "ma lui non lo è mai stato nella vita, solo in quello sport dove per suo padre sarebbe sempre stato disposto a tutto."

"Lo capisco e devo dire che mi dispiace, so Nico quanto fosse forte, anche caratterialmente."

"Si, ma questo non ha impedito di mostrare la sua umanità e portarlo in questo letto" continua ad accarezzarlo con occhi lucidi.

"Non ce la faccio" lo sussurra appena e saluta la donna avviandosi all'uscita ma notando che lui si ferma alla porta "Nico?"

"Lewis, io non vengo" guarda la porta "questo è il posto dove devo stare, e poi... Sento che mi sto indebolendo sai? Non credo che resterò ancora per molto."

"Non dire scemenze" si avvicina e lo vede sporgersi chiudendo gli occhi ma non avvertendo nulla tranne un forte sentimento nel petto. Apre appena gli occhi notandolo poi allontanarsi leggermente.

"Avrei solo voluto avvertirlo di più" sorride "addio Lewis, e buona fortuna."

"Verrò qui ogni volta che potrò e tu ci sarai" lo vede sparire senza nessuna risposta e deglutisce sentendo il groppo in gola prima di uscire sentendo l'aria fredda rinvigorirlo.

Avevano avuto una metà stagione eccezionale e la macchina adesso era più perfetta che mai, non aveva visto l'ora di buttarsi nel campionato e con i risultati ottenuti si sentiva sempre più elettrizzato per le sue possibilità di divenire presto uno dei campioni di quello sport. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare in ospedale per poter aggiornare... "NICO" si guarda attorno poggiando una mano sul cuore "oh dannazione ma vuoi che venga a farti compagnia?"

"No, io... Vogliono staccarmi la spina Lewis."

Vedeva i suoi occhi e sembravano impauriti e lucidi. "No! Non temere, sto per tornare a Monaco e lo impedirò" saluta tutti frettolosamente e corre verso l'aereo-porto prendendo il primo volo disponibile.

Dopo ore di volo decide di chiamare un taxi il prima possibile e correre direttamente in ospedale vedendo a metà del corridoio la stanza piena di medici. "Signora Rosberg" sente delle mani afferrarlo "hey lasciatemi."

"Lasciatelo andare!" Si avvicina al ragazzo e lo stringe "Lewis, che bello che tu sia qui, volevo contattarti ma non volevo che facessi una pazzia pe-"

"Perché? Perché vuole fare questo a Nico?"

"Vedi Lewis" lo accarezza sul volto, dopotutto quel ragazzo era venuto così spesso in ospedale in questo periodo ed era stata felice di sapere che il suo Nico era stato così amato, prima di tutto questo e anche dopo, e non poteva negargli una spiegazione. "Nico aveva sempre detto che non avrebbe mai sopportato di restare anni e anni in un letto, la sua volontà era questa, abbiamo aspettato più di un anno, è anche troppo." Sorride e sente le lacrime scorrere vedendo quelle del ragazzo fare lo stesso e perdersi sulla sua mano "ti prego ascolta... Fa male anche a me e non lo vorrei mai, ma dobbiamo lasciarlo andare."

"No ti prego mamma... Non è quello che voglio, non più."

"Non è quello che vuole, per favore, lei mi deve ascoltare."

"No ragazzo... Non è quello che vogliamo noi, ma non siamo noi a scegliere... L'ho fatto anche troppo per lui e guarda che cosa è successo." Si volta verso il medico e da il suo assenso vedendo staccare la spina e sentendo i singhiozzi della moglie.

"NO" si volta verso di lui allungando la mano verso il fantasma di Nico vedendolo fare lo stesso, spaventato, sussurrando appena il suo nome prima di sparire. "No..." Si avvicina e gli scosta la mascherina premendo le labbra sulle sue incurante di tutti quelli che lo guardavano evidentemente sconvolti dalla cosa.

"Lo amavi?"

Si volta verso di lei sentendosi completamente sconfitto, e pensare che poco prima era felice per una stupida gara. "Lo amavo, Lo amo" si volta verso Nico e lo accarezza lentamente "ti amo Nico" vede la donna poggiare le mani sulle labbra per trattenere più singhiozzi cercando di fare lo stesso nel sentire la mano del padre di lui stringergli la spalla prima di farlo alzare.

"Mi spiace ragazzo" gli da una pacca cercando di avviarsi con lui fuori quando sente tossire e si volta vedendo Nico muoversi. "Oh mio Dio... Nico" si avvicina al letto insieme alla moglie.

"Tesoro mio, mi senti?" Lo accarezza sulla spalla vedendolo aprire gli occhi "sei con noi, non posso crederci" si scioglie in un pianto disperato sentendo la mano del figlio stringere appena la sua.

"Nico" si passa le mani sul volto non gli sembrava possibile tutto questo.

"Mamma? Papà?" Si guarda attorno confuso "che cosa è successo, sono qui per l'incidente?"

"Si amore mio, ma ora sei sveglio, non conta più niente."

"Sono sveglio?" Non capiva il perché di tutta quella paura ma forse erano semplicemente preoccupati per lui, avrebbe chiesto poi. Adesso si stava chiedendo altro "ma tu chi sei?" Lo vede sbarrare gli occhi e non capiva come fosse possibile che non ricordasse qualcuno, eppure ne era certo, non aveva mai visto quel ragazzo in vita sua.

"Ma come tesoro non lo ricordi? E' Lewis, un tuo collega" guarda verso il ragazzo affranta notando che sembrava confuso.

"No io non ricordo nulla di lui, mi dispiace" inclina appena la testa mordendosi appena il labbro.

"Non ha importanza" sorride anche se sentiva una lama gelida dentro di se, almeno sapeva che Nico era salvo e che stava bene. "Ti auguro di rimetterti presto e di tornare immediatamente" guarda la porta "io adesso vado, così potrai riposare" lo sente ringraziare e poi esce prendendo la sua valigia e dirigendosi all'appartamento dove decide di avvertire Toto però, chiedendogli, di non dire nulla.

Il campionato era ormai quasi finito e stava uscendo di casa per andare all'ultima pista quando lo vede, era così carino in quel maglione blu e quei pantaloni bianchi, tanto che un sorriso gli increspa immediatamente le labbra "Nico?" Lo vede voltarsi accennando poi appena ad un sorriso.

"Ciao, sei il ragazzo che era in ospedale quando mi sono svegliato non è vero? Eeemh, Lewis se non mi sbaglio vero?" Pone a terra lo scatolone e gli stringe la mano.

"Si, sono io" ricambia la stretta e sorride.

"Stai andando via?" Non era quello che voleva, non dopo che già non aveva ricordato nulla di loro due.

"ah no io sto portando qui alcune delle mie cose" sorride "sai dalla prossima stagione io torno in F1 e anche se mi hai rubato il posto io sarò nella tua stessa scuderia." Non era aggressivo, lo stava solo provocando allegramente.

"Bhe sai, tu lo ruberai all'altro quindi..." Ridacchia e prende uno scatolone che aveva poggiato "ti do una mano."

"Grazie, ma non devi andare? Sai verrò anche io a vedere l'ultima gara" sorride e prende il resto andando in casa e sistemandoli dove non davano fastidio. "Hey, non è che eri in ospedale per non farmi svegliare?" Sapeva che il ragazzo era stato spesso li.

"Mmmh no, in realtà lo volevo ma speravo che sapessi chi sarei stato" lo guarda e sorride "comunque adesso vado e ci vediamo in gara. "Lo vede annuire e poi esce da li e si dirige alla gara sentendo, dopo tanto, ancora quel groppo.

Aveva vinto, non poteva crederci aveva vinto l'ultima gara e il suo campionato, si volta verso il ragazzo avvicinandosi poi nel vederlo sorridere in quel modo così maledettamente sexy. "Visto? Dovrai stare attento ad un campione l'anno prossimo."

"Ah non mi spaventi, ti mostrerò cosa sono i veri campioni" ride con lui e lo spinge per farlo festeggiare insieme a tutto il team.

"Nico, ti sto dicendo che se fai così è barare ok?" Erano ai test invernali e finalmente lui era tornato, sapeva che sembrava sciocco che ne avesse sentito la mancanza come se avesse già corso in pista con lui in passato.

"Mmmh e che ne sai tu Lewis, sentiamo un po'." Ride e lo guarda.

"Bhe sai, dovresti ascoltare chi ha fatto questo prima di te" accenna appena un sorriso vedendolo voltarsi nuovamente verso di se e deglutendo appena mentre si alzava lentamente.

"Lewis..."

"Si, sono io, il tuo compagno nonché vicino di casa, e non mentire ti ho aiutato a sistemare cas-" sbarra gli occhi sentendo il respiro accelerare e portando le mani a stringerlo in vita con forza mentre ricambia quel bacio prima che lui si ritiri allontanandosi solo quando non ne poteva più "Nico..."

"Sta zitto scemo" sussurra e lo bacia nuovamente passando le mani sul suo volto stando stretto a lui separandosi dopo un po'." Ora mi ricordo tutto... Io ti ho detto questo tempo addietro." Deglutisce, prima che io sparissi tu mi hai detto..."

"Che ti amo" sorride e poi lo accarezza lungo il volto sollevando la mano da dietro la sua schiena, era felice che nessuno fosse li per disturbarli.

"Ti amo anche io, so che non ho potuto dirtelo allora m-" sente due dita sulle sue labbra e lo vede ridere.

"Onestamente eri spaventato per tante cose, non mi aspettavo che ti preoccupassi di questo lo sai?"

"Davvero?"

"Ti sembra che non sia onesto?" Lo bacia velocemente e poggia la fronte alla sua. 

"Mi manca il tuo appartamento sai?"

"Allora vieni con me e quando il tuo scadrà lo lascerai del tutto" lo bacia sulla guancia e sorride dolcemente strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. "Non posso crederci, ormai nemmeno lo speravo più."

"Non volevo dimenticare, mi dispiace" poggia la testa sulla sua spalla e sorride dolcemente "mi trattavi male all'inizio però" fa una sorta di broncio.

"Oh eri impossibile, mamma mia" ride e poi si separa a malavoglia da lui ma con un sorriso ampio. "Lo sai che nonostante questa gara orribile possiamo andare a casa per due settimane?"

"Accidenti è vero" si morde il labbro felice e annuisce "che aspettiamo?"

"Ahaha ma nulla! Su andiamo" si preparano decidendo di andare direttamente a casa e non poteva essere più felice quando Nico aveva deciso di andare direttamente nel suo appartamento.

Avevano cenato e si erano sistemati a letto, non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo steso su quel letto mentre si guardava e torturava le mani.

"Lo hai capito quando ti ho... O almeno quando ho cercato di baciarti?" Alza lo sguardo su di lui.

"Credo di si, e forse in realtà anche prima" sorride e poi si guarda la maglietta. "Se penso a quante storie hai fatto quando ero senza maglietta" scuote la testa divertito.

"Ma smettila" ride a sua volta e lo spinge indietro "e se proprio lo vuoi sapere ora come ora vorrei il contrario." Si lecca velocemente il labbro inferiore mordendolo senza nemmeno guardarlo in volto sentendolo avvicinarsi a lui.

"Sei sicuro che è quello che vuoi?"

"Non sono mai stato più sicuro." Decide di alzare la testa verso di lui e poggia una mano sulla sua spalla mentre sente la mano di Lewis accarezzarlo sotto la felpa che portava.

"Sai che pretenderò lo stesso non è vero?"

"Non ne ho mica paura" chiude appena gli occhi sentendo la mano di Lewis salire lungo il suo torace e allargare le dita catturando più pelle possibile prima di farla ridiscendere lentamente per poi sollevarla sentendolo ridere timidamente. "Mi sembrava di aver detto che volevo che tu non l'avessi oltre me" lo accarezza sul volto lasciando andare un gemito quando sente le labbra di Lewis correre dal petto fino al collo soffermandosi per un po' prima di salire alla mandibola percorrendola lentamente dal basso verso il lobo e poi nuovamente giù passando poi alle labbra ricambiando immediatamente quel bacio.

"Non ho intenzione di rimanere vestito e non permetterò che nemmeno tu lo faccia." Si allontana appena solo per sfilarsi la maglia e riavvicinarsi a lui sentendo la sensazione della sua pelle contro la propria. "Non pensavo di volerlo così tanto" deglutisce.

"Mi stai offendendo?" Lo provoca sentendo le sue labbra premere con forza e accenna una risata stendendosi e sentendo che, lentamente, le loro erezioni stavano crescendo. "Lo avresti mai detto?" Sussurra a poco da lui.

"Che il fantasma che mi perseguitava sarebbe diventato il mio compagno?"

"Compagno in tutto" ride.

"Bhe, se penso quanto mi avranno preso per matto" ride e lo bacia sul fianco scendendo appena fino all'ombelico.

"E tu non potevi dire la verità?" Lo prende in giro e ridacchia sentendolo stringersi a lui mentre gli fa il solletico.

"Sei uno scemo, ma solo il mio" lo guarda negli occhi con una passione forte e poi passa la mano lungo i suoi pantaloni ringraziando che avevano il vizio di vestirsi comodo così che gli sfila i pantaloni della tuta sentendolo appena fremere "hai freddo?"

"No, non è il freddo" lo guarda e poggia la testa alla sua sentendosi accaldato mentre passa le mani a sfilare anche i suoi prima di sovrastarlo lentamente cominciando a baciarlo con impeto e muovendo lentamente il bacino contro il suo sesso sentendolo crescere maggiormente mentre i loro gemiti si perdevano nella loro bocca. "Sono eccitato da te, da tutto questo" sospira nel sentire le sue mani sui propri box sentendo una scarica. "Aaah Lewis..." Si solleva appena sentendo il compagno sfilarglieli e poi con un calcio li spinge via abbassandosi sulle sue gambe mentre sfila i suoi boxer, vede la sua erezione svettante sentendola con le labbra in un bacio umido prima di salire alla punta sentendo i suoi gemiti e schiudendo le labbra per succhiare appena la punta prima di sollevarsi per guardarlo. "Lewis, ti voglio."

"Non pensavo che stessimo andando in una direzione diversa" sogghigna e poi si alza a sedere tirandolo a se sentendo un attrito meraviglioso fra loro "lo hai mai fatto?"

"Si, tu lo hai mai fatto?"

"Si" sorride e lo bacia "ma sono lo stesso geloso lo sai?"

"Non devi, se ti avessi conosciuto non avrei mai puntato a nessun altro."

"Mi sento onorato" sorride e gli morde piano le labbra "posso dire lo stesso" porta due dita fra le loro labbra cominciando a leccarle e vede lui fare lo stesso. Sente il sapore di Nico mentre si scontrano le loro lingue sulle sue dita e le labbra che si toccano in una sorta di bacio di sfuggita prima che lui le abbassi portandole al suo ano sentendolo gemere nella sua bocca e muoversi lentamente contro le sue dita fino a che non sente la sua carne bollente pronta. "Dio mio, non vedo l'ora" lo sente ridere eccitato mentre lo morde lentamente sulla mascella.

"Allora che cosa aspetti?" Lo lecca lungo il collo inarcandosi quando lo sente entrare. "Oddio, che sensazione meravigliosa" spinge le unghie sulla sua spalla lasciando dei segni molto profondi ma sperava non troppo dolorosi "ti amo Lewis, ti amo così tanto" mugola e si sente girare stringendolo con forza, alzando le gambe per circondarlo, mentre sente le prime spinte inarcando la schiena mentre lo accarezza arrivando al suo collo lasciando andare gemiti sommessi vicino al suo orecchio baciandolo di tanto in tanto. "Sei così bello, così caldo Lewis."

"Ti amo anche io Nico" lo guarda non potendo non lasciare dei segni evidenti sul suo corpo finché arrivava con le labbra.

"Ahah, dovrò fare attenzione quando mi vedranno eh?" Lo accarezza e bacia con passione muovendosi contro il suo corpo sentendo la sua eccitazione arrivare al limite prima di venire contro il suo ventre sentendolo venire dentro di se. "Dio, mi piace il tuo calore" lo accarezza sulle braccia.

"Oh non devi nemmeno chiedere lo sai? Tutte le volte che vuoi" sorride maliziosamente sentendo un colpo alla spalla scostandosi poi per stendersi e stringerlo con forza a se "grazie per essere stato forte..."

"Grazie per averci creduto fino alla fine." Sospira di piacere e poi si appoggia a lui, non voleva altro ma era sicuro che quello che provava sarebbe maturato sempre di più.

"Sei mio" lo dicono insieme e scoppiano a ridere avvolgendosi ancora di più l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, sentendo quel caldo assurdo sviluppato dall'amplesso ma che non li fa allontanare per nulla al mondo.


End file.
